The Midnight Barber
by SapphireGemStone
Summary: "Who cuts people's hair in the middle of the night?" What really happens when Vince gives Howard one of his nocturnal haircuts?    oneshot, mild fluff


**Hey, so Hopefully I did the guys justice here, I have recently become obsessed with the Boosh and have been wanting to use this consept for a while (since the milky Joe ep really) and finaly got round to doing it. It didn't turn out exactly as I had hoped, very mild fluff I suppose, like I didn't get butterflies as I was writing but maybe thats because its nearly 3 in the morning haha. Anyway this is my first Boosh fic...**

**Hope you enjoy :) x**

**Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned the Boosh you would never see Noel out in public again, he would be far to busy being tied down to my bed hehe ;) **

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights where sleeping wasn't going to happen for Vince Noir. The room was shrouded in darkness accept for a beam of moonlight that shone through the bedroom window, spread across the bed sheets and landed on the floor.<p>

He turned over in a restless attempt at get comfy, when he caught sight of Howard, all cosy and snuggled up asleep in his imitation-tweed-effect pyjamas (the man could live in that fabric), blissfully unaware. He looked so calm and gentle when we was sleeping, thought Vince as he looked on at his friend from the distance between their beds.

He couldn't help but notice the strands of hair across Howards face that had been bugging him for ages, whenever he looked at him there it was getting in the way.

It was at this point Vince decided it was high time Howard got his hair cut, and why wait till the morning to book an appointment with a hairdresser that was only going to cock it up? It was evident Vince wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon so he figured he might as well do something useful.

He put the bedside lamp on, quietly dug out his hair dressing scissors that proudly sported a letter 'V', engraved in glitter-plated-calligraphy, from the box under his bed and tiptoed over to Howard who was still sound asleep.

Vince perched himself at the edge of the bed and leaned over. He ran his fingers gently through the older man's fine locks, parted the sections as best he could and started sniping away the ends. He'd wanted for ages to try styling it differently but there was only so much he could do with the brown smoke that was Howard's hair, even with skills like his. Plus if he did anything too drastic Howard would defiantly notice in the morning.

There's no way around the fact that it's hard to cut someone's hair when they're lying down, leaning against a pillow, but Vince went at him anyway and was starting to get pretty good at it now. He did have a BTEC National in hair design but as he recalled there wasn't a unit that covered 'styling in difficult situations', if there had been Vince decided that he would have easily earned the distinction here. He wished he would let him do it properly one day, but then again he did his best work when Howard was oblivious.

All of a sudden Howard began to stir which made Vince jump with fear at being caught in this awkward situation, but to his relief Howard conveniently turned over allowing Vince to finish the other side.

Vince brushed away the loose hair on Howard's pillow and sat back to admire his work, despite how often he gave Howard a hard time for the way he presented himself, he had to admit he did look pretty good.

Looking down at his friend sleeping peacefully he almost wanting to climb in with him. He quickly shook the thoughts off as he knew that wouldn't be allowed, not with Howard's personal boundary issues, he was surprised to be even thinking about it, picturing the scene in his mind. These thoughts seemed to be creeping in more and more regularly but Vince tried to block them out.

Although come to think of it they had always vaguely been there, during the days back at the zoo he'd lie awake wanting to get closer to him. Even if they did make him feel quite warm and happy he tried to convince himself there was nothing in it, and even then could never mention it to Howard, it would just be too wired.

Vince was suddenly torn from his wondering thoughts as once again Howard began to stir, this time trying to open tiny his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Vince?" he said, looking up at his stylish friend with confusion and sounding half asleep.

"Yes Howard?"

But the Jazz man trailed off back into his deep slumber.

Vince sighed, then leant over and gently kissed his friend on the forehead.

"Sleep tight" he said getting up to go back to his own bed.

"Love you" came the words on a deep breathy sigh from the other man.

Vince smiled, tidying away the loose hair he wrapped up a small amount and put it away in the box with his scissors.

He could happily fall asleep now after hearing that.


End file.
